


father & son.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [26]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Ben had always had a rough relationship with his father, them just not understanding each other.or:  Ben is convinced that Han will never be proud of him, but when Ben meets Rey, that begins to change.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	father & son.

**Author's Note:**

> day 26, drabble 26.
> 
> Prompt 026 - father.

Ben had always had a rough relationship with his father, them just not understanding each other. He was convinced that he'd never made Han proud, and when he finally confessed that to Rey, she tried to tell him that couldn't possibly be true. When Ben brought Rey home to meet his parents, the reaction that he got from Han was puzzling. Han seemed to really like that Ben had met someone like Rey, and when they went back and told them they were getting married, Han hugged him and said something Ben hadn't thought possible. “I'm proud of you, son.”


End file.
